Archive:2010/05/03 - 2010/05/09
Monday Tuesday Wednesday Today, Iexui, a Drakonian planet, was attacked by Ichiri forces... The Dauntless was there, and asked if Drakonia needed assistance. The Dauntless was asked to attack the orbital fleet while a massive battle was held on the ground. Foxtrots were sent down to the planet, along with Stormtroopers. In total, the Yulair-Drakonian ground forces had about 200 men. Most of the combat was at the front lines with artillery positions and trenches. Thursday Due to logs being messed up (Damn you, Xfire!) and things not being...kept orderly...the week articles are all screwed up. This hereby ends now, and they will resume being in order. Revan's birthday was today, and he celebrated by getting angry at Road and Track magazine and falling asleep on the Bly Machine. ---- The battle continued. Tanks were deployed on the ground to assist Drakonian and Yulairian troops. Soon the troops were ordered to head back to the city. They began a tactical retreat, covered by 2 hovertanks and several halftracks. *Chatlog: The Battle of Iexui continues. Friday Today, things happened on the Bly Machine, two Ichiri ships exited hyperspace over BlyDonia, along with the Courageous. Both Ichiri ships were destroyed before they could send coordiantes. The Yulairian Supreme Chancellor and a Drakonian Broadcaster both sent out a broadcast supporting morale. *Chatlog: We Will Prevail! Saturday Today, the Radiant entered the galaxy... Once it did, Naga, along with everyone else, had an odd vision of a old man talking, and an asteroid field... Soon afterwards, the Radiant left for a planet...it exited hyperspace right over an ocean that should've been space. It was very stormy and dangerous. The Radiant lost power and plunged into the ocean... It soon was dragged far under, where everything went black... Naga and Wolf awoke to see the Radiant crashed on a large beach with an ocean several hundred feet away, and the only light being the moon in the night sky. Thew two soon left to explore. ---- Later, as Naga and Wolf walked, they decided to go back to the Radiant... Tourny disappeared and arrived on a planet where the Hive was, back in the Appearance, and the Radiant was transported back to the Appearance as well, after Naga and Wolf saw the old man again... He said that Aer-May was going to stay, but it wasn't the last time Wolf would see her... Tourny had an epic battle with robots, and Bly rescued a pirate that crash landed, oddly, on the same planet the Radiant was... Much talking occured between Kara, the pirate, and Bly... She attempted to escape several times... Soon afterwards, the Victorious stopped by, and the commander of it came to say hi to Bly. The two both joked around a bit about various people such as Faretel. The Victorious soon left, and Kara and Bly continued talking. *Chatlog: It just keeps getting stranger. Sunday Today, a massive battle occured in Aetheria, between the Ichiri and Drakonia. Drakonia prevailed, but, with 56% casualties. Category:List of Weeks